This SBIR Phase I project will develop novel polymers as a drug delivery carrier for pharmacological applications. The carrier is a highly-structured copolymer that can form micelle-like structures with the drug in aqueous media. The polymer/drug micelle contains specially tailored interaction functionalities for drug encapsulation and slow release. The features of this type of molecular structure will minimize early degradation of the encapsulated drug and the polymer carriers are fully diodegradable. The polymer/drug micelles will exhibit uniform size and drug loading levels, and a predictable, well-controlled drug release rate. The overall objective in the Phase I program is to develop a drug delivery system based on the proposed copolymer for pharmacological applications, and to demonstrate the enhanced drug encapsulation capability and biodegradbility as a drug delivery carrier. The specific technical aims are: 1) to synthesize and characterize represenative polymer drug carriers; 2) to demonstrate the encapsulation of special drugs and slow drug release rate; and 3) to determine the polymer's biocompatibility. Potential markets for drug delivery are highly significant. Many of these drugs have stability problems and undesirable side effects. With this proposed new drug delivery system, more efficient drug delivery with lower dosage is possible. [unreadable] This will reduce untoward side effects and enable efficient drug therapy for disease treatment. [unreadable] [unreadable] Public Health Relevance: This SBIR Phase I project will develop polymer drug delivery carrier for pharmacological applications such as anticancer treatment. The polymer/drug medication will minimize early degradation of the encapsulated drug and decrease harmful side-effects from premature drug release. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]